irodorimidorifandomcom-20200214-history
Minae o check!
'''Minae o check! '''is Minae's first solo song. It was first released on January 6, 2020. Lyrics Japanese= あ、はい！ 私の名前は小野美苗 「美しい」に「苗」で美苗です 今年のまいまい新入生です どうぞよろしくね えっと おうちにポチって犬がいます ５歳の芝犬で女の子 特別なことは全然ないけど 元気にやってます そんな私の特記事項は 軽音部でバンドやってるってこと 特技はあんまりないけれど ちょっとだけドラムが叩けます 先輩たちにはかなわないけど 楽しくやってます そんな私をみんな地味だと 普通の子といつも言うけど そんな私もステージでは 少しは脚光浴びちゃうんだよ？ 恥ずかしいけどね 注目！注目！注目！注目！注目！ みなえをチェック！ 雨の日も（雨の日も）風の時も（風の時も） わたし全然元気です 見たい、知りたい、聞きたいし叩いたりしたい、 やりたいこといっぱいあって もう頭いっぱい　普通の高校生なんです 注目！注目！注目！注目！注目！ みなえをチェック！ 雨の日も（雨の日も）風の時も（風の時も） わたし全然元気です 見たい、知りたい、聞きたいし叩いたりしたい、 やりたいこといっぱいあって もう頭いっぱい　普通の高校生なんです みなえをチェック！（チェック！） みなえをチェックチェック！（チェックチェック！） みなえをチェック！（チェック！） みなえを～？（チェックチェック！） |-|Romaji= a, hai! watashi no namae wa ono minae “utsukushii” ni “nae” de minae desu kotoshi no maimai shinnyuusei desu douzo yoroshiku ne etto ouchi ni pochitte inu ga imasu gosai no shibainu de onna no ko tokubetsu na koto wa zenzen nai kedo genki ni yattemasu sonna watashi no tokki jikou wa keionbu de bando yatteru tte koto tokugi wa anmari nai keredo chotto dake doramu ga tatakemasu senpai tachi ni wa kanawanai kedo tanoshiku yattemasu sonna watashi o minna jimi da to futsuu no ko to itsumo iu kedo sonna watashi mo suteeji de wa sukoshi wa gyakkou abichaundayo? hazukashii kedo ne chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! minae o chekku! ame no hi mo (ame no hi mo) kaze no toki mo (kaze no toki mo) watashi zenzen genki desu mitai, shiritai, kikitaishi tataitari shitai, yaritai koto ippai atte mou atama ippai futsuu no koukousei nan desu chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! chuumoku! minae o chekku! ame no hi mo (ame no hi mo) kaze no toki mo (kaze no toki mo) watashi zenzen genki desu mitai, shiritai, kikitaishi tataitari shitai, yaritai koto ippai atte mou atama ippai futsuu no koukousei nan desu minae o chekku! (chekku!) minae o chekku chekku! (chekku chekku!) minae o chekku! (chekku!) minae o~? (chekku chekku!) |-|English= Um, okay! My name’s Minae Ono “Minae”’s made up of the kanji for “beautiful” and “seedling” I’m a new student at MaiMai Nice to meet you! Um... We have a chubby dog at my house She’s a 5-year-old shiba inu I don’t really have any special qualities But I always do my best! And something important about me Is that I’m in a band in the school’s music club I don’t have any special skills But I can kinda play the drums I’m no match for the rest of the club But I have fun anyway! Everyone thinks I’m kinda plain And says I’m just a normal girl But even someone as average as me Can have a spot in the limelight, right? Even though I’ll be a bit nervous... Attention! Attention! Attention! Attention! Attention! Check on Minae! Even when it rains (When it rains) Or when gales blow (When gales blow) I’m always energetic! There are so many things I want to do, To see, to learn, to hear, to play But I can’t do everything, I’m just a regular high-schooler Attention! Attention! Attention! Attention! Attention! Check on Minae! Even when it rains (When it rains) Or when gales blow (When gales blow) I’m always energetic! There are so many things I want to do, To see, to learn, to hear, to play But I can’t do everything, I’m just a regular high-schooler Check on Minae! (Check!) Check! Check on Minae! (Check! Check!) Check on Minae! (Check!) Check on~? (Check! Check!) Gallery Category:HaNaMiNa Category:Music Category:Solo songs